


you're not mine anymore

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Flirting, Heartbreak, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, someone is happy and someone ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Jun yawns broadly, and fails to hide it behind his hand, his moves a little delayed as he's still a litte bit sleepy, his movements not fully coordinated yet. Which is kind of inconvenient since he should be warming up right now, but he would rather curl on his stretching mat and have a quick nap, but that’s not really an option right now.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Conrad Orzel, Jun Hwan Cha/Sihyeong Lee
Series: blunt challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	you're not mine anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Goodbye my lover'

Jun yawns broadly, and fails to hide it behind his hand, his moves a little delayed as he's still a litte bit sleepy, his movements not fully coordinated yet. Which is kind of inconvenient since he should be warming up right now, but he would rather curl on his stretching mat and have a quick nap, but that’s not really an option right now. 

He’s not really subtle about his mood and that catches Sihyeong’s attention, an amused grin stretching his lips as he bends down, his palms touching the floor.

“Long night?” he asks and Jun shrugs, and then repeates the move, thinking that maybe it could pass as a shoulder exercise.

“I had a video call with a friend and it kinda… stretched in time.”

“Must be a good friend.” Sihyeong smirks, straightening up and moving his head, stretching the muscles of his neck “Dare I guess also from another timezone.”

“Well you hit a jackpot.” Jun laughs, and then decides to battle his current laziness and he changes the position so he can start warming up finally.

“That was an easy one to guess, I know you guys are attached at a hip most of the time back there.”

“Mhhh.” Jun mumbles, immediately distarcted as Sihyeong’s words take him back to the memory line, and his expression must be a mirror to all of that, because his friend gasps in fake horror.

“Jun, do you want to tell me something?”

Jun hesitates for a moment, looking around quickly to confirm they’re alone. He doesn’t need people eavesdropping, especially with where the conversation is going. He never really planned on talking about that, but well, no he doesn’t see why not. They’ve known each other for ages since they were kids and when the situation forced Jun to stay in Korea, he enjoyed spending time with Sihyeong, catching up on everything and having fun in general.

“Okay, so we might have made out a couple of times.” he confesses and Sihyeong gasps again, but to Jun’s relief, he smiles even wider, sparks of mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“How scanadalous!” he wiggles his eyebrows comically “So you guys are a thing?”

“We’re friends.” Jun says quickly, because he doesn’t want Sihyeong to get the wrong idea. Sure, him and Conrad are close, but Jun is pretty confident it would never go past that couple of kisses. And all the months apart only grounded him more in that feeling, and he really doesn’t give it another thought, knowing there’s really no point.

“Alright.” Sihyeong chuckles, raising his arms and stretching them above his head “If you need someone to fill that spot, though, I’m here.”

His tone is light and joking, and Jun snorts at first, but then his heart jumps and suddenly, he reconsiders. He glances up at Sihyeong, whose short is riding up just a little with every move, revealing just an inch or two of smooth skin, and at that point Jun’s heart is positively stuttering.

“I will remember that.” he says, hoping to sound nonchalant, and Sihyeong sends him yet another smile.

“Counting on that.”

* * *

  
  


Conrad flops down on his bed, sighing with relief. It has been a long day, with his mother guilting him and Amelia to do a full spring cleaning, and now he’s feeling like his hands are going to fall off, and he swears there’s something cracking in his back. 

A part of him wants to just let go and just have a nap, but his arm is alredy reaching to the nightstand where his phone is resting.

It has become his habit lately, checking all of his apps, and he can’t deny that there’s one name he’s always hoping to see on the top of his contact list. 

Becasuse facts are, Conrad misses Jun like crazy. They had something going on before all the craziness started, and Conrad hopes that even though they haven’t really spoken about it, it still means something. Maybe he took that for granted when they were just fooling around, and then it ended all of the sudden. 

And just like that, Conrad found himself missing a lot.

And in the midst of all of that, he might be missing Jun the most. He misses his smile and adorable laughter, he misses the sound of his laughter and the way his lips feel against Conrad’s, soft and maybe just a tiny bit shy. 

He’s so far away now, but Conrad truly believes it’s still in the cards, and hopefully in a couple months they would reconnect and maybe Conrad would finally get the courage to make a proper move. It took Jun being stuck an ocean away for Conrad to realize what he wanted was something more than their casual fooling around from time to time. 

Feeling a pleasant thrill of excitement, he opens the message, and suddenly he feels like he has been smacked with something cold.

[Jun] so I kida have a date tomorrow

What???

Conrad almost drops his phone, and his face is turning hot in a second. Is he serious or maybe it’s just a joke. It can be, right?

[Conrad] for real?

[Jun] haha yes!

Conrad just stares at the phone, a realization setting inside him that it’s not a joke and that Jun is dead serious and apparently quite excited. And Conrad has no idea how to react to that, and the silence must be stressing Jun out, because after a minute he writes again.

[Jun] heyyy

[Jun] youre not angry at me right?

At that, Condrad hurries so much he almost drops his phone again.

[Conrad] of course not, why would I be?

[Jun] idk, I just wanted to be sure

Conrad has no right to be mad. They never promised each other anything, so he swallows hard, gripping the phone a bit tighter and tries to make peace with the fact that he missed his shot and he has to accept it, and hoping to move on.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
